With You in My Head
by Fire-Bugger
Summary: Diners can be generally displeasing and dirty. Levi was genuinely surprised the day he entered Erwin's diner and met Eren.
1. Chapter 1

"Tch."

The diner was way too busy for Levi's taste. He couldn't believe that Erwin insisted on meeting here. Why the fuck couldn't he just go straight to Hange's place? Erwin wouldn't even be done for roughly another 30 minutes. He could be drinking coffee on a couch by then, and he'd get to socialize less.

Ignoring the 'Please Wait To Be Seated' sign Levi headed straight for one of the only empty booths. There were still dirty dishes. He glared in distate hoping that because he was standing there someone would clear the table faster.

It took longer than was acceptable for someone with brown hair pulled into a low ponytail to come and clear the table. Her nametag said 'Ymir'. The fact that she was several inches taller than him did nothing to stop Levi from glaring at her. She huffed loudly before roughly wiping at the table. The amazon was gone before he could demand that she do it again.

He sat down anyway. Erwin better hurry the fuck up. The sticky table was doing nothing to help his mood along. People needed higher standards for cleaning, the floor in here was atrocious. Maybe he should see if Erwin would hire him part-time. He could show the little brats in here how to keep a place clean. Maybe he should offer to do that for free.

Lifting his hand Levi gingerly poked his finger to the table. It was still tacky. He repeated this multiple more times trying to find somewhere to set his hands. Deciding the table was a lost cause Levi set his hands back in his lap and let loose a sigh. He was so tired of today already.

Just as he was about ready to get up to go irritate Erwin into leaving there was suddenly someone there rewashing the table. He barely managed to look up at the kid before looking back down at the table. Fuck he was gorgeous. The brat looked like he was trying to scrub off the germs from any hands that had ever touched this table. He was mildly impressed. Okay that's a lie, he was downright happy.

"Hi you're name is Levi right? I'm Eren. Its nice to finally meet you!" His eyes were an insane colour of green. It really wasn't fair.

Levi looked at the brat a question obviously in the works before a look of realization overcame his face. This was the kid that Erwin had been talking about? The one he'd been helping out since he moved here for college?!

He stared openly now, hoping his face didn't show his obvious distress. There were no words spoken from Levi's end and Eren was starting to look a little stressed. "I'm sorry it's just Erwin showed me a picture of you. I was excited to meet you. Hange and him talk about you all the time."

The brat looked around briefly probably realizing he didn't have time to socialize. "Is there anything I can get you?" Levi barely manged to reply with a "Just coffee please", before Eren was off.

Levi almost face palmed. Of course he was a topic of discussion between those two idiots he called friends. He could only imagine the things they had told Eren. It made a hell lot more sense now why the table was so thoroughly course those fucktards told Eren about his need for cleanliness. Knowing Hange, and he did unfortunatly know her, she had made him out much worse than he was. He realized suddenly that it shouldn't matter what was said. He also unfortunately realized that he did care because part of him was attracted to Eren.

Jesus he why wasn't Erwin fucking done yet? He needed to leave before he made an idiot of himself. This kid was to young for Levi to be flirting with. Not that he could exactly in the first place but that wasn't really the the point now, was it?

Suddenly Eren was back at the table setting a cup down in front of him. "Is it okay if I call you Levi? I just figured that with you being friends with Erwin and Hange that maybe it would be okay. I mean we'll probably see each other more now. It's just that I've been told on occasion that I can be too in your face. It's totally okay if you don't want me to. I just thought I should check because -"

Levi cut Eren off by grabbing his wrist. It was still being held awkwardly over the table. He almost laughed when startled green eyes met his, he could see the moment Eren realized he had been rambling. His lips twitched slightly when Eren started blushing. He seemed nervous. Although most people were when they didn't know him.

"Levi is fine."

He unwrapped his fingers from Eren's wrist instead focused on picking up his cup. The coffee was mediocre but the experience was turning out okay. "Thank you for the coffee Eren." He usually didnt exactly say thank you but decided it was worth it when the other blushed scarlett and stuttered out a "you're welcome" before setting down the check and hurrying off.

It took a throat clearing for him to acknowledge that Erwin was sitting across from him. Going by the look on his face he had been sitting there for a while. Levi raised an eyebrow in response before taking another drink of his coffee and looking away.

"Are you ready to go yet?"

He barely finished his sentence before Levi sent him a withering glare and then gestured to his coffee. "Does it look like I'm fucking done?" As if to proving a point he took a long sip.

Erwin looked surprised. Levi couldn't blame him. He usually couldn't wait to get out of here. For being such a small business they were constantly busy. It was kind of annoying for Levi, he only came here if it was necessary. Unfortunately Erwin insisted today.

"Did you get to meet Eren? He's been wanting to meet you?"

Ahh. There it was. Did Erwin really call him in here to meet some brat? Why couldn't they have done this somewhere less social? Maybe where he could've talked to Eren a little more. Or possible stare him down, make shit jokes, and overall make him uncomfortable. Levi was good at that.

His eyes sought out the kid without his permission. Finding him taking another order a couple tables over he cleared his throat. "Yeah, he was actually my waiter, seems competent enough I suppose."

Erwin made a choking noise across the table. Levi knew instantly he had screwed up. The fucker sitting on the other side of the table knew him too well. Levi glared harder, daring Erwin to voice his thoughts outloud.

"You think he's cute don't you?"

"Damnit Erwin. Shut up."

"That's adorable Levi."

"Erwin-"

"This will make Hange's day Levi."

"Erwin don't you fucking dare."

"But Levi, I couldn't possibly keep something like this from Hange. She'd never forgive me."

Levi gave into the urge, throwing his face into his hands. Dear mother of god. this couldn't be happening. What in the hell did he do to deserve this. Hange wouldn't just let this go. She'd insist on trying to play matchmaker.

He couldn't deal with that. She was already constantly trying to set him up. Telling him he needed to loosen up and have fun. Fuck it all. Just because he was attracted to the little shit didn't mean that he needed to go out with him. But Hange wasn't the type to see reason.

Levi looked up in time to see Erwin motioning Eren over. "Erwin what in the hell are you doing?" The only response was a grin.

Eren sported a smile when he stepped infront of the table. "Hey Erwin, what can I do for you?"

Erwin finally found the time to stop grinning at Levi to pull money out of his pocket. "His coffee is on me today Eren. It's all set" Eren was all smiles as he took the check and money. "Thanks Erwin. I'll see you later okay? Bye!"

He started to walk away but paused mid-step before turning back to the table. "Bye Levi, it was nice meeting you." He turned and walked away, not waiting for a response. He couldn't help but stare after Eren as he walked away.

Erwin had stood up at one point and was waiting obviously waiting on him. "You are ready to go now right?" The only response he got was a glare as Levi stood up, hurrying a few steps to catch the other who had started to walk for the exit.

Pausing at the door Erwin looked back. "Do you want to go back and leave your number?" He was smiling from ear to ear. Obviously amused.

The only response he got was a sharp kick to the back of his knee.


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin looks entirly too smug about the whole situation. They had both made it to Hange's, Levi requested wine. He was almost positive he'd need it by the time this was over. He's pretty sure that even Hange knows something is going on, but she can be patient. Sometimes.

Levi started zoning out the moment they started talking numbers about the diner. Erwin owned the diner, 'cleverly' named Erwin's Eats, and Hange helped him run it. Correction, she pretty much ran it. He was pretty sure Erwin was just there to be the pretty face.

He could see Erwin look over at him from the corner of his eye. They had stopped talking and he knows instantly he's in trouble. He sighs deeply, already resigned to his fate. He just wish he could have gotten drunker .

"So LLeeevi, are you coming back to the diner tomorrow?" Even though he was expecting it, it doesn't stop him from almost choking on his air. He doesn't even have to look at Erwin's face to know he looks like a smug bastard.

Hange looks confused, rightfully so he supposes. "What are you talking about? You know that Levi hates going there."

"Levi met Eren today."

There was a gasp. "No."

"Oh yes."

Dear god baby jesus why? It's moments like these he really wishes they didn't all know each other so well. Hange knew all she needed to know by the tone of Erwin's voice and the smug look on his face. He really needs to get new friends. Or just stay friendless, that seems so much easier.

Suddenly theres a vibrating ball of human on the couch next to him. "Levi, do you like him?"

He takes a long drink of wine. "Well theres really not any point in denying it is there?" He glares at Erwin, if it wasn't for him, Levi wouldn't be in this position.

Hange leans over, inches from his face. "I want to hear you say it."

Erwin is laughing over in his chair. "Thats never going to happen." Taking another drink of wine Levi replys with "damn straight". He should have just gone home after the diner. He could have avoided this whole damn thing if he would have just turned and walked the opposite way. But did he? No.

"Levi this is perfect, it's about time you found someone you're interested in. You just turned thirty. Aren't you supposed to be like thirty, flirty, and thriving?" Levi almost throws the wine glass at her.

"Will you stop fucking saying that. My age has nothing to do with this, okay? Can we just drop it? Talk about something else maybe? Something that doesn't make me want to kill you both?"

Levi knows that not going to happen, he can see Hange gearing up for something. "Hey LLeeevi, does this mean your going to do the frick frack?"

Silence.

"Play the peepees?"

Silence.

"Fill the donut hole?"

Silence.

"Check the plumbing?"

More silence.

"Push the pushpops?"

"Are you quite done yet?"

Hange looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Dangan the ronpa?"

"Now are you done?"

"I suppose. For now At least."

Erwin clears his throat, he's red in the face from laughing at the exchange. "So when are you coming back?"

Levi scoffs. "At this point? Probably never."

* * *

After four days Levi was almost certain that he was safe. Luckily he had arrived when there was a lull in customers. Hange's tips were kind of helpful. Not that he'd ever tell her that. Her head would probably swell even more.

Not wanting to risk being set in someone else's section he ignores the 'Please Wait to be Seated' sign again. Instead heading straight for the same booth, glad to see it rid of dishes this time.

The past four days he had woke up to a series of messages from Hange. Always letting him know Erens work hours for the day, usually followed by a series of encouragements, and a few advising against toilet humor. He knows her too well to hope that they will stop anytime soon.

He glances up and his eyes meet Hange's from across the diner. She's sitting in the computer chair, tilting dangerously to look out the door of the office. She's staring him down with a manic look in her eyes. He barely has time to mutter "goddamnit" before she's out of the office and sitting across from him.

Levi stares up at the ceiling, refusing to look at her. He had definitely not anticipated this happening. He can practically feel her smile on his skin. The experience is offputting to say the least. He's hoping she won't say anything, but once again, he knows better.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, Eren was standing beside the table, rag in hand. He was smiling as he wiped, well, scrubbed the table clean. When he was done he grabbed his pad from his his apron.

"Hi Levi, it's nice to see you again! Is there anything I can get you?"

"I'll just have a coffee."

"Okay I'll get that right away." He's barely gone before he's back with the cup and setting it down before looking over at Hange. Levi never thought someone could pull off glaring while blushing so well. Eren was gone before he could comment. Instead he looked to the idiot sitting across from him.

"I feel like there's a story there."

"Ohhh there is."

"Care to share?"

"No, at least not yet."

Levi made an annoyed sound. "Whatever. Can't you go be weird somewhere else? I want to drink this in peace."

Hange shrugged her shoulders, slouching down in the booth. "I'm good right here. It's always entertaining to watch you drink coffee like that."

"Fuck off." This wasn't AT ALL what Levi was expecting when he decided he'd come back in today. Hange wasn't supposed to be here. He couldn't talk to the brat in front of her.

They sat in silence after that, Levi pointedly not looking at her and Hange grinning pointedly at him. Eren had stopped by the table two more times, leaving the check the second. He still refused to look at Hange.

Levi tucked the money for the check underneath the edge of his empty cup. He was in the process of getting up from the booth when he noticed Hange trying to sneak a folded up piece of paper underneath the check.

He snatched the piece of paper from her hands. "Do I want to know what this is?"

"Probably not."

He unfolds it slowly, keeping eye contact. It takes him a moment to realize he's looking at his number on printer paper. There were many things he could ask but the first out of his mouth? "What's with the huge ass piece of paper?"

"It was the first thing I grabbed in the office, okay?"

"Not okay Hange."

She looks genuinely confused. "Why not?"

"Why in the hell would it be? What part of your brain told you THIS was a good idea?" He waved the paper in his hands wildly at this.

"Well I knew you never would. Why can't you just leave it Levi?"

"No. There is no chance in hell."

Hange makes a grab for the paper, managing to grip the bottom half.

"Levi. Give me the paper."

"You are not going to leave this on the table for Eren to find. No." He gives the paper a tug, as if to prove a point. Hange gives an exasperated sigh.

"Well I know you're not going to allow that now. I'm gonna go hand it to him right now. In person."

Levi knows he looks legitimately scared for a second before he tears the paper out of Hange's hands and shoves the whole paper into his mouth, using both hands while he chews.

He's momentarily proud of the fact that he beat Hange until he looks up and meets Eren's bewildered expression.

Son of a Bitch.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is going to switch point of view to Eren, showing what the past few days have been like for him. :)

I mean if that's cool with you guys?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Part 1: Little snippets of dialogue. Levi had reason to be afraid of what Hange and Erwin told Eren.

* * *

"Hey Hange, who's this short grumpy guy standing with you and Erwin?"

Hange walked over looking at the picture Eren had gestured to. "Oh. That's Levi."

"That's Levi?!"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well... He looks... He seems even angrier than you said he was."

"That may have something to do with the fact that I forced him into a light up reindeer sweater for our Christmas picture."

Eren looked closer at the picture. "I suppose I can't really blame him. That thing is atrocious Hange."

There was a manic look in Hanges eyes when he looked up, she smiled. "Suddenly I'm more excited for this Christmas."

Eren seemed to realize his mistake. "Oh, I hecked up."

* * *

"He owns an antique store?"

Erwin looked up from the cutting board, "You sound surprised."

"I kinda am. What made him decide on that as a career?"

"I think he was hoping to avoid more people. Which failed, he keeps surprisngly busy there."

* * *

"Hange?"

"Yes Eren?"

"Why do you have a picture of Levi mopping your floor?"

Both Hange and Erwin started laughing. Neither one stopped.

"What's so funny?"

* * *

"Okay okay, so get this. One time Levi came over for diner and he was setting the table. He had a shit fit because the glasses he took out of the cupboard had some finger smudges on the sides. He INSISTED that they needed to be washed again."

Eren looked skeptical. "You're kidding, right?"

Hange shook her head. "No he was completely serious. Me and Erwin sat down to eat while Levi re-washed all the dishes in my house."

"There's no way one person can be that anal about cleaning."

"I promise you Eren, he is."

"Oh my god."

* * *

Hange looked grave, "One time Levi made Auroro cry."

"What happened?"

"No one really knows. The scary thing is Levi wasn't yelling. They were calmly talking and suddenly there were tears."

Eren looked slighlty scared. "Are you sure I need to meet him?"

* * *

"Levi got mugged once. Or three guys tried to mug Levi once."

Eren looked confused. "What do you mean, tried?"

"He was walking home from my place one night and three men surrounded him and demanded his wallet."

"What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. But he somehow ended up walking away with three more wallets that night."

* * *

"Hey Erwin?"

"Hmm?"

"Why doesn't Levi ever come to see you at the diner?"

"It's pretty simple. Levi hates people."

"Oh."

* * *

"Hey Hange, why does Levi hate people?"

She looked thoughtful, "I suppose there's no particular reason. I mean he's always hated people pretty hard. Why?"

"No reason really."

* * *

"Hey Eren?"

He wasn't sure he wanted to know with that smile on her face. "Yes, Hange?"

"If you want to meet Levi so bad you could always go to his shop."

"Who said I wanted to meet Levi that bad?"

"No one had to."

* * *

"Erwin. Why does Hange think I'm dying to meet Levi?"

"Have you met Hange, Eren?"

"Uhh, you know I have."

"I think meeting her is all the explanation you need."

"Okay, valid point."

* * *

A/N Part 2: I'm sorry it's short and there's not much there. This is my first fic in the history of ever and I may not have planned far enough ahead..

A time will come where Levi will get to defend his side of these stories.

Also I would like to thank everybody who has favorited, followed, and commented. I never knew how GREAT comments where to read.

So yes, to all those who commented, I love you dearly!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: If you've never watched Full House, I need you to leave. But no, really, I want you to stay.

* * *

Erwin seems to be in too good of a mood. It's a little off-putting for Eren to be honest. He's never really in a bad mood but today there's a smile on his face like he knows the worlds biggest secret. Like Eren said, off-putting. It probably wouldn't be so bad except most of the creepy smiling happens when he looks in Eren's direction.

It's obvious there's something going on but everytime he approaches Erwin about it, the other only smiles wider and tells him there's nothing to worry about and, "he should focus on work because they're really busy today."

Whatever. If Erwin didn't want to tell him he didn't have to. Okay, yeah, who was he kidding, it was irritating to not know.

Eren's just finished taking an order when he looks up to see his 'boss' sitting on his knees in the office computer chair, leaning over the back to look at the diner door. He looks like an excited puppy.

This is getting ridiculous. Honestly. It's been maybe five minutes and Eren has been keeping a close eye on Erwin. There's been a few times it looks like he might topple right over the back of the chair, always just managing to stay upright. He's surprised when he sees Erwin's eyes go big before he sits down properly and pushes himself back to the desk.

His eyes follow the path that Erwin's had made, seeing nothi- 'Oh Mylanta, no. That's not.. is it? That's Levi?!' Eren's eyes widen, 'He's so much prettier in person.'

"Who in the hell does that jackass think he is? That sign is there for a fucking reason." Ymir is gone with a huff before Eren can comment.

He can't help but watch as Ymir picks up the dishes and quickly scrubs the table top before storming away. It's obvious by the glare Levi is sending at her retreating back that he's unimpressed.

Suddenly Mikasa is standing next to him placing a rag in his hand. He knows his eyes are questioning enough without actually voicing it.

"Eren you were mimicking Ymir and washing your own invisible table."

He blushes. "Was I really?"

"Just go rewash the table."

Eren's fairly certain he spends the rest of his day with a slight blush.

* * *

It's embarassing really how much he's panicking.

Hange and Erwin NEVER shut the office door. Not once since he's worked here has he seen the office door shut and sometimes, with the two of them, they should. But today, towards the end of his break, Eren was called into the office. All seemed normal, Erwin called him in, told him to take a seat, and Hange looked her usual over excited self. But then they shut the door.

And he panicked. The fact that they immedialty took up a stance right infront of chair was even more startling.

"So Erwin here tells me you met Levi yesterday." Of course Hange is the first to say something.

Eren clears his throat. "Y-yeah, I did. why?"

He's barely finished his sentence before Erwin's opening his mouth. "C'mon tell us, did you think he was prettier in person?"

"Erwin, what?!" Eren stands up so quickly he knocks his chair over. It's obvious he's blushing.

Hange cackles. Or what Eren has decided to call cackling. Either way it was extremly loud and obnoxious. Also he's pretty sure that the whole diner could hear her.

They're both still looking at Eren, and it takes him a minute to realize that they're still waiting for an answer. He sighs, resigned to his fate. "Yes, he was prettier in person, and much nicer than you made him out to be." He makes sure to add a slightly accusing tone to the second half of his sentence.

"I THINK, possibly, that may have something to do with the fact that you're the first person that Levi has been attracted to in years. He was probably surprised." It's the fact that Erwin says this with such a straight face that takes Eren a couple seconds to process what has just been said.

"W-what?" His face is burning, it's obvious he's blushing. Eren knows it's only going to get worse after Hange walks over and hugs him from the side, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"So Eren, now that we know there's mutual attraction, are you and Levi gonna do the frick frack?"

He turns his head to look at her in horror.

"Play the peepees?"

Eren's pretty sure he's turned purple.

"How about letting Levi fill your donut hole?"

"Hange. No. Stop."

"Check the plumbing?"

"Eww Hange, what?"

"How about push them pushpops?"

"Please Hange, please just stop!"

"Ohh, oh, dangan the ronpa?"

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!" Eren is legimately confused.

There's a knock on the door, followed by Mikasa's voice. "Eren do I need to come in there?"

"PLEASE!"

Just as the knob starts to turn Hange makes a run for the door slamming her body against it, effectivly stopping it from opening. "Everything is fine, nothing to see here! Move along."

"Eren, are you okay?"

"No. Maybe? I'm not really sure."

Hange opens the door a crack. "He's fiiine Mikasa. Just a little chat between friends. Go back to work, everything is fine!"

"Eren's break is almost over anyway, he should probably get back to work too."

If Mikasa wasn't his sister he would proably kiss her right about now.

There's a collective sigh from both Erwin and Hange.

Hange is pulled away from the door giving Erwin the opportunity to step in front of it. "Okay, you win, he'll be right out. I promise. Scout's honor."

There's a pause before Eren hears her retreating footsteps.

* * *

Eren's pretty sure he looks like he's in a stupor by the time they let him leave the office. He has never been that mortified or blushed that much in his life. This was probably the worst day of work he's had since he's been here.

In his daze he finds himself standing in front of the corner booth where Jean and Marco are sitting. Even in his current state of mind he's able to briefly think about how sorry he is for Marco, having to be best friends with that ninny.

"Are you okay Eren? You look kinda ill..." Good, sweet, kind Marco, always worried about other people.

He's pretty sure the squeak he emits doesn't qualify as a response. Jean gives an annoyed huff as he looks up at his waiter.

"What is it Eren?"

* * *

A/N #2: While discussing this chapter I discovered I cannot say the word booths. *Cue being mocked by friend.*


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm pretty dissapointed in myself honestly. This is way shorter than I wanted.

I know people wanted to read Eren's point of view and I wasn't really sure how to write it, so there's this. I'm sorry.

But on a better note I have planned and now know what I want the remaining chapters to be.

* * *

Four days.

Four days since Eren had met Levi.

It had been three since he had been called into the office. That was an awful, awful day.

He was still fending off questions from everybody he worked with. He really just wanted to pretend that the whole thing never happened. Except for the part where he had discovered that Levi was attracted to him. That was nice.

Now it was just a matter of waiting for Levi to come back to the diner.

* * *

"Hey Eren, isn't that Levi?"

Eren's eyes follow to where Armin is pointing, "OhMylanta."

Mikasa gives an annoyed huff, "Eren, really? Full House again?"

"It's your own fault Mikasa."

She sighs before handing him a rag from behind the counter. "I'm well aware."

* * *

"Did that guy just-?"

Eren nods his head at Bertl's question. "He did."

"He ran to the bathroom pretty fast."

"He did."

"Do you know why?"

"No clue. "

There's a large hand placed on his shoulder. "Are you okay Eren? You look a little dazed."

"Not sure. I'm a little confused right now to be honest."

"Do you know him?"

"Umm, Kinda, Not really." He's too confused to want to tell that story. He latches himself onto Bertl's arm when he sees Hange turn and give him a manic smile before rising. "Oh, oh no, why is Hange walking over here?"

Bertholdt looks scared. Legitimately so. "I um, I don't know. I have to get back to work. Good luck Eren." He doesn't wait for a response before speeding off to the back, leaving Eren for the sharks. Or shark.

Said shark is now standing in front of him, usual deranged look on her face. "I bet you wanna know what on earth could have forced poor little Levi to eat paper."

"I will admit to being slightly curious." Be strong. Be strong. Be strong.

Hange eyes him suspiciously.

"Really curious?"

"Eren."

He almost goes down on his knees. "Okay, please tell me? I really want to know. Please?!"

"That's better. I think you'll like this." She smiles, slinging her arm around Eren's shoulders bringing her mouth closer to his ear, "I was trying to give you his number."

"Hange, why? You can't just do that! It's not okay!"

"Why does everyone keep insisting on that? Yes, I can! It needed to be done!"

Eren grabs his hair pulling slightly, "Obviously it didn't if his reaction is anything to go by!"

Hange pulls his hands out of his hair. "Eren honey, Levi likes you. I promise. He just has a special way of reacting to certain things."

"Hange, he ATE paper! Literally shoved the whole thing right into his mouth. And I'm supposed to believe that he's any kind of interested?"

She's starting to look exasperated. "Yes. I promise. Now as much as i'd love to stick around for Levi's walk, or sprint, of shame, I can hear my phone ringing. Laterz!"

Armin breezes by him with a tray full of food, "Eren! Tables!"

"Right, right. On it!"

* * *

Keeping a close eye on the bathroom door Eren has to wait another 10 minutes before he sees it inch open. He honestly wasn't expecting it to take that long.

Eren pretends not to notice Levi creeping out of the bathroom, waiting instead until the other is more than halfway to the door before making a move to intercept. It's obvious that Levi has spotted him when he speeds up his walk, trying to beat Eren to the exit.

The shorter male makes it to there first, just barely, but considering that Eren had situated himself to be closer to it, he's surprised. He grabs onto the others wrist just outside the diner doors. "Levi, wait!"

He gets a grunt in response. Levi doesn't turn around, but he doesn't try to remove his wrist from Eren's hands, so that's a positive.

He sighs shakily before he reaches into his apron, pulls out a folded piece of paper, and places it in the others hand. Not waiting for a response Eren turns around and walks back into the diner. He subconciously finds his way over to Bertl.

"Everything okay Eren?"

"Meh."

"Can I ask what you gave to the little paper eater?"

Eren looks around to make sure that Hange isn't listening somewhere close by before replying. "I gave him my number."

He's given a concerned look. "Is that what you tore out of your pad?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Given that it's made of paper, aren't you a little concerned he might eat it?"

"Well he shouldn't, I wrote 'please don't eat me' on it."


End file.
